The present invention relates generally to track filtering techniques, and more particularly to a radar system employing a track filter bias estimation method that improves radar target tracking performance.
In target tracking applications, optimal filtering provided by Kalman filtering techniques breaks down during a target maneuver. This is primarily due to the fact that unknown target acceleration or velocity cannot be adequately accounted for in the target model. As a result, the state estimates exhibit bias errors which cause potentially severe performance degradation, especially in angle filter estimates.
Therefore, it is an objective of the present invention to provide for an improved target tracking radar and a track filter bias estimation method that improves the filtering performance of Kalman filtering techniques employed in target tracking radars.